Naruto Urahara
by NarutoBijuuMode
Summary: The Naruto story from the beginning with a twist. Naruto has to master a new power that he has received while discovering who and what he is. NaruxSaku


This is my first time writing a fanfic and I hope it is good.

I do not own Naruto or Bleach in any way shape or form.

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thinking'

"_**Jutsu"**_

"**Tailed Beast/Zanpakuto Speech"**

'**Tailed Beast/Zanpakuto Thinking'**

xxxxxx

**Crimson Princess**

Naruto was tired and sweaty, but he had done it. He had learned a jutsu from the forbidden scroll of seals. He had stolen the scroll from the Hokage tower. After failing his graduation test for the third time the twelve year old had been approached by Mizuki. He had told Naruto of an alternate exam. Naruto was very excited that he has already mastered the Shadow Clone jutsu.

Now Naruto was looking over the scroll again while resting.

'Now, let's see what other jutsu that this scroll has. Hmm… the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu and Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu. I'll copy these down to learn later.' He thought with a grin on face. He pulled out an empty scroll with ink and brush from his orange jacket to copy the two jutsu. He had the equipment thanks to his pranks that he planned.

After he had done that he decided to rest and recover next to a cabin in the forest while waiting for his sensei. However while he was doing that there was someone approaching him.

"I've found you… Hey!" Iruka said while Naruto looked up at him.

"Oh! I found you Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing at him.

"Idiot! I found you!" Iruka shouted at him.

"I only got to learn one technique on the scroll but you'll have to pass me for sure!" Naruto shouted excitedly with a grin.

Iruka looked Naruto over and was amazed. 'So… you were practicing here? Enough to do damage to your body.' He thought.

"Mizuki-Sensei told me that an alternate graduation exam was to learn a technique from this scroll" Naruto continued with excitement.

Before the two could do anything else there was eight kunai heading towards them. Iruka reacted and pushed Naruto out of the way. After he did that, Iruka took on the kunai head on and deflected them.

Iruka turned to the attacker and let out a gasp. "Mizuki" He breathed out. "I see… so that's what's going on."

"I see you found him for me." Mizuki said to Iruka. He then looked over to Naruto and shouted. "Naruto, give me the scroll!"

Iruka then immediately shouted back. "Naruto! Don't give him the scroll even if you die! That scroll has forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it! Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!"

"You know what Naruto, before I take the scroll I'm going to tell you something." Mizuki said. "The reason why the village hates you is because of the night you were born. When the Nine Tailed Fox attacked that night you were told that the Fourth Hokage killed it. However what you were told was a lie. He sealed it that night inside you. You are the Nine Tailed Fox!"

Naruto sat there frozen in place not able to believe what he just heard.

"That is why you will never be accepted in this village." Mizuki said while unclipping one of the large star shuriken on his back. After that he started to spin it in his hand. "Die Naruto!" Mizuki exclaimed. He then threw the large star shuriken at him.

"NARUTO! GET DOWN!" Iruka yelled at him. Iruka then ran towards Naruto and then took the shuriken for Naruto in the back.

"W-Why?" Naruto softly questioned to Iruka.

"Because we're the same." Iruka spoke to him. "When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me and to know my name. My school work wasn't good enough to get attention, so I did crazy things and then I had to pay for it. It was hard. I know that's how you feel Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside and I could have been there for you more. I let you down. I'm sorry."

It was then Naruto dashed off further into the woods while Iruka shouted "Naruto!" he just kept going.

"Did you see the look in his eyes Iruka? Those are the eyes of a demon. He's going to use the scroll to get revenge on the village." Mizuki claimed to Iruka.

"Naruto… isn't like that!" Iruka claimed while panting in pain from the wounds he got.

"Well that doesn't really matter. I'll kill Naruto and get the scroll. I'll take care of you later." Mizuki said to Iruka before jumping away and chasing after Naruto.

xxxxxx

Naruto was currently jumping through the trees trying to get away. Iruka appeared next to him jumping through the trees by his side.

"Naruto, everything Mizuki said was a lie. Give me the scroll hurry. He's coming after to you to take it away." Iruka called out to him.

After Iruka said this Naruto jumped off the next branch straight towards Iruka and hit him right in the chest. Iruka grunted in pain and was sent skidding on the ground on his back. Naruto landed after him and skidded to a halt on his feet. While Naruto was panting, Iruka was struggling to get up.

"It can't be." Iruka said, while Naruto stumbled backwards into a tree with the scroll in his hands and sat down. "How did you know, Naruto? How did you know," Iruka transformed back into Mizuki "that it was me and not Iruka?" Mizuki questioned.

Naruto chuckled and transformed back into Iruka and said "Because I'm Iruka."

Mizuki got back onto his feet. "You're a fool." Mizuki claimed to Iruka. "Why are you protecting that freak? He is the one that wiped out your family." Mizuki said, while Naruto was hiding behind a tree close by listening in on the conversation.

"I don't care what you say. You're not getting your hands on that scroll." Iruka said.

"As if you could stop me. Don't you get it Naruto is just like me." Mizuki said.

"How's that?" Iruka questioned Mizuki.

"He wants the scroll for his own power and for his own vengeance. That's how demons are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything." Mizuki claimed.

"You're right." Iruka said and Naruto gasped thinking that Iruka didn't care for him like the others.

'Damn… I knew it... see… even Iruka-sensei deep down doesn't acknowledge me.' Naruto thought.

"That is how demons are." Iruka continued "But that is not who Naruto is. He is nothing like that. Naruto is one of a kind. Works hard and puts his heart into. Sure he is clumsy and messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger. That is what separates him from being a demon. So you are wrong. He is nothing like the Nine Tailed Fox. He is Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village." Iruka explained while Naruto was crying in joy.

"Hmph. You really believe that crap. I said I would take care of you later Iruka, but I have changed my mind." Mizuki said, while unclipping his last large star shuriken and threw it at Iruka.

'I guess this is it.' Iruka thought

Naruto froze when he saw that Mizuki threw the large star shuriken. He wanted to save Iruka from his fate. He realized that time had seemed to stop. He then heard a women's voice.

"**You want to save him don't you?" **A soft voice called out to Naruto.

"Of course I do he is one of the first people to acknowledge me. He is precious to me." Naruto replied.

"**Well then I will lend you my strength Naru-kun and help you out to save your precious person. You just have to say these words and call my name…" **The voice responded in a flirty voice.

Naruto then jumped out right in front of Iruka and raised his right arm in the air. He then said _**"Awaken Benihime." **_A sword appeared out of nowhere and Naruto gripped it in his right hand. He then slashed down with the sword cutting the large star shuriken in half. The two halves of the shuriken were directed to the sides and were embedded into two trees.

The sword that appeared in Naruto's hand is a medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade is black with a silver edge, and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point.

Iruka and Mizuki were shocked when the sword appeared out of thin air and then even more shocked when Naruto cut the large star shuriken in half with the blade. While Mizuki sneered at him, Iruka was very thankful to Naruto for saving his life.

"So you have a sword now. No matter. You're still a punk. I'll kill you in one shot!" Mizuki shouted at Naruto.

"Try it trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!" Naruto shouted back while putting his hands in the clone seal which is cross shaped.

"Then do it, demon fox." Mizuki shouted.

"_**Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **_Naruto exclaimed while one thousand Naruto clones came into existence with Benihime in their right hand all around Mizuki.

"Wha!? What's going on!?" Mizuki yelled out looking confused.

"What's wrong? Come at me!" "Weren't you going to kill me in one shot!?" The Naruto's bellowed out around Mizuki.

Iruka looked on surprised and impressed. 'Naruto… you…' Iruka thought.

"Well then… I'll start things off!" Yelled out at Mizuki and charged at him with a battle cry.

Mizuki was terrified and could do only one thing as he got a beating from Naruto and that was scream. "AHHHHHHH!"

'Heh… He really did divide into a thousand plus… each wasn't an illusion but an actual body using the high level ninjutsu shadow clone. He may pass all previous Hokage…' Iruka thought impressed with Naruto as he was beating Mizuki.

After the beating Mizuki was seriously bruised and had a few cuts from Naruto's sword.

"Hehe… I went a little too far." Naruto said to Iruka with his sword still in hand.

"Naruto come over here and close your eyes. There's something I want to give you." Iruka said with a smile on his face.

After a few minutes Naruto starts to get impatient. "Sensei can I open my eyes now?" Naruto complains.

"Okay you can open your eyes." Iruka said. When Naruto does open his eyes he sees Iruka smiling at him. "Congratulations on graduating. Let's celebrate! I'll buy you a bowl of ramen." Iruka said still smiling at Naruto.

Naruto's lips start quivering as he realizes that he has a forehead protector on his forehead and that he is now a ninja. His lips then turn into a smile. He then drops his sword to the ground so he could hug Iruka. He then jumps on while exclaiming "Iruka-Sensei."

"Hey, that hurts." Iruka says to Naruto. He then hugs Naruto back. After the hug was finished Iruka starts to speak again. "Now Naruto we need to take back the forbidden scroll of seals to Hokage-sama."

"Okay, let me go get it." Naruto said to Iruka. He then walked over to the scroll, picked it up and then strapped it to his back. He then walked over then walked to Benihime and picked it up. What happened next shocked him and Iruka as Benihime transformed into an average-sized katana form, with a black sheath. It had an oval-shaped tsuba, with a snowflake-design embossed in it, and a black hilt-wrapping.

"How did that happen Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"I don't know sensei." Naruto told him.

"Well you can tell me how you got that sword at the Hokage tower with Hokage-sama there, so you don't have to repeat yourself twice." Iruka told him.

"Okay Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaims. He then walks towards the Hokage tower holding the sheath of the sword in his left hand while Iruka walks next to him.

xxx Hokage Tower xxx

Hiruzen Sarutobi was in the Hokage office and had just sat back in his chair. He had used his crystal ball to keep track of Naruto to see where he was. He had seen what had happened to Naruto and was very proud of him. However what confused him was the sword that had appeared out of thin air and in the grasp of Naruto's right hand.

As he was thinking this over his office door was suddenly swung with Naruto behind it exclaiming "Jiji!" Naruto then rushed over to the Hokage and gave him a hug which the Hokage returned. Iruka came into the office after Naruto and was baffled by the affection that was showed. He knew that the Hokage and Naruto are close but not this close, but he was happy for Naruto.

After the Hokage and Naruto separated from the hug, the Hokage took a look at the average-sized katana, with a black sheath. It had an oval-shaped tsuba, with a snowflake-design embossed in it, and a black hilt-wrapping. It was different then what he saw through his crystal ball.

"Now Naruto I would like to congratulate you on becoming a ninja and taking down Mizuki. Before I ask about your sword, I guess you want to ask me about the Nine Tailed Fox." Hiruzen said.

"Well… I would like to know why me? Why did he choose me?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

"Well, the Fourth Hokage thought that you would be able to hold the tailed beast without being influenced, and put his faith in you when he sealed the Nine Tailed Fox inside of you." Hiruzen stated. "After he sealed it inside of you, he wanted the village to see you as a hero. However that did not happen as most of the older generation hated you as you know. So I made a law that made it forbidden for the older generation to tell the younger generation of what you contain. I did that hoping that you would be able to make friends with people your age. That also did not help much, so I made sure to keep you company as much as I could. Because of this I came to see as my adopted grandson and I was happy that would come and see me. I am also happy that I could make you have some happiness in your life."

"Thank you Jiji. I was happy when you came and visit or when I visited you, it was fun and I enjoyed my time with you." Naruto said with a smile at the Hokage. He then looked down at the ground frowning. "What you said about the Fourth Hokage choosing me, I'm angry that he sealed it inside me. But I'm also proud that he put his faith in me to protect this village for him, and I will do that and become a better Hokage than him." Naruto stated and looked up with a smile and determination in his eyes.

Both Iruka and Hiruzen smiled at what he said. They were proud of for what he and for not giving into the hatred that the villagers showed him and kept going on.

"I'm very proud of you Naruto about how you have taken this." Hiruzen said while smiling at him. "Now then I want to talk about the sword you have with you." Hiruzen was looking at the sword in the right hand of Naruto while he said that. "I would like to know how you got the sword, if that is okay with you?" The Hokage asked him.

"Well," Naruto started hesitently, "I was behind a tree and watched as Mizuki was about to kill Iruka-sensei. It was then that time was frozen and I heard a soft female voice ask if I wanted to save Iruak-sensei. I replied that I did because he is one of my precious people. The soft female voice turned into a flirty voice and said she would help me save my precious person. She then told me to say something and when I did the sword appeared in my hand ya know! Then I saved Iruka-sensei!" Naruto beamed happily getting excited by the end of his tale.

Hiruzen and Iruka thought about what Naruto before Hiruzen spoke up, "Naruto from what you have told me, it seems like your sword is a sentient sword with the voice that you heard being the soul of your sword. I believe that the sword is a part of you because it was responding to your will to help Iruka. This means you unlocked a hidden power within you just to help Iruka and I am very proud of you because of that. Now I'm sure you two are tired after the evening you've had and would like to go to sleep, and Naruto, I would like to congradulate you on becoming a ninja." The Hokage smiled at Naruto when he said this.

Naruto grinned at the Hokage and replied, "Thanks Jiji."

"Now Naruto and Iruka you two are dismissed as it is late so we can all get some sleep." The Hokage smiled at them.

"Thank you Jiji/Hokage-sama." Naruto and Iruka replied and left the room.

xxxxxx

When Naruto and Iruka got outside the Hokage tower Iruka turned and smiled at him. "I'm very proud of you Naruto and happy that you are my student." Iruka said to him.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, that means a lot to me." Naruto spoke to him with a smile.

"Now Naruto I will see you at team assignments in three days and you need to get your ninja id photo taken in two days okay." Iruka said to him.

"Okay Iruka-sensei. I will be there." Naruto said.

"That's good. Goodnight Naruto." Iruka said and began to walk off.

"Goodnight Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin and waved at him.

Naruto then started to head to his apartment. On the way back to his apartment Naruto came across a dark green and white striped bucket hat. He checked the hat to see if it had the name of the owner on it, but it did not so he put it on his head and contiued back to his apartment.

xxxxxx

End of Chapter


End file.
